Rise of The Guardians: The Meltdown Begins
by JayJayBird28
Summary: What happens when a past threat comes back to haunt the Guardians? Trouble. With Pitch out of the way, a former Guardian rises to take back what has been lost from her. In this action packed story, the Guardians will be tested in their faith with each other, their faith in themselves, and their faith in Man in Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Jack looked out over his hometown Bergess. The air had begun to cool as fall began to roll in. Jack hated when school started up again because the kids weren't out to play in the morning. He always had to go elsewhere to play with kids. Lucky for him, school should be getting out pretty soon and he was ready to find his next victim.

Something in him though wanted to go search for Jamie. He would be in high school by now and he wasn't sure if he still even believed in him. It had been eight years since Jamie last saw him. How could he even know for sure that even if Jamie did believe that he would want to talk to him after Jack left?

Jack sighed and instead of waiting in front of the elementary school or the middle school, he went to Bergess's only high school. He sat perched on the high school sign, certain that no one would be able to see him. He looked at the sun and realized he would only have about five minutes before the high schoolers got out.

It was nerve racking waiting for the high schoolers to come out. If Jamie did see him, what would he say? How would he react? What if Jack doesn't even recognize him? These were questions Jack had always had but was never ready to face them until now. Then the bell rang.

Teenagers came flooding out the high school's front doors. None of them paid him any mind, which is what he expected. Most stop believing once they hit their freshman year. When it came to Jack, most stopped believing earlier than that.

Some of them began to walk home or to cafés, others walked to cars. It was tough for Jack to realize that he should be among them right now. Maybe not in this decade per say.

Jack scanned the crowd waiting to see Jamie. His heart was pounding so much that he actually had to stand up. He paced a bit back and forth as he waited and waited. It was becoming too much and he turned to leave when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"That's not a problem Priscilla! See you later!" a girl called before bumping straight into Jack. She dropped her books and some papers went soaring, "Oh no, no, no, no!"

Jack rushed to grab one of the papers before it flew off. He placed the paper back on her books as she stood up.

"Thank you so much!" The girl said staring Jack straight in the eye, "I haven't seen you around here, are you new?"

"You can see me?" Jack asked, standing astonished. He should have realized that when she bumped into him. Everyone else walks right through him.

"Yes I can see you," the girl smiled, "I can hear you talk too."

Jack let out a hearty laugh and took a good look at the girl. She was most definitely African American with long flowing hair. She had brown eyes and a slender body. She dressed like she owned the block though. He guessed she was probably really popular.

"I love the white hair look. I always figured that Jack Frost might have hair like that. Or at least that's what my mom always described him as." The girl chuckled, "I probably sound ridiculous."

"No, no, you don't sound ridiculous at all! I am Jack Frost!" He said. The girl gasped and looked around.

"You're kidding me right? Prove it." The girl dared.

Jack simply laughed and took his staff. He aimed it at a kid who had just reached the bottom of the school stairs. He bent down and touched his staff to the ground. A shot of frost was sent across the street and the kid fell on his bum. The girl laughed and turned back to him.

"I can't believe it's really you!" She beamed and held out her hand, "I'm Summer. Trust me I am more than pleased to meet you."

"Well you seem like you had this meeting planned out," Jack smiled as he shook her hand, but it burned, "Ow."

"Whoah," Summer said holding her hand, "You have some cold hands there buddy."

"I can say the opposite about yours. They are really hot." Jack said rubbing his hand.

"Sorry I stole my teachers tea cup before I came out here," Summer giggled, "She is like eighty years old. By the time she actually notices her giant tea pot is missing, she might be dead."

Jack and Summer both laughed. Then a honk came from across the street. Jack immediately recognized the person in the driver's seat.

"Jamie," Jack mumbled under his breathe. Jamie smiled and waved at Summer but lowered it when he noticed Jack. Jamie made it clear that he saw Jack which means he still believes in him.

"Oh you know Jamie? Cool kid. Well I have to go Jack," Summer said backing away, almost pretending as if she had never seen him.

"Bye Summer." Jack said as he watched her leave, still clutching his hand.

Summer hopped into the passenger seat, and leaned her head back on the head rest.

"You can't tell me you didn't see Jack Frost," Jamie said as he watched Jack stare back at him.

"Uh, no. Jamie I was by myself," Summer said, even though she was fully aware that she believed in Jack Frost and that he had been indeed making conversation with her.

"He was right next to you!" Jamie said putting the key in the ignition.

"Jamie, I already told you. He doesn't exist. Maybe your mom is right. Your obsessed with the whole Guardians thing. They're a joke and you need to let them go. Grow up Jamie." Summer said knowing that it hurt Jamie, knowing that if the Guardians ever heard, they would be hurt themselves.

Jamie sighed and drove her back to her foster home. Summer hopped out still looking back to see if Jack had followed them. It looked like the coast was clear. Summer was about to walk through the huge double doors to the foster home when Jamie called back to her.

"Maybe you're right Summer," Jamie stared down at his car keys, "Maybe I do need to let the Guardians go."

"It would be the right thing to do," Summer frowned, "We can't live as children forever. Don't worry Jamie, we will still always have our Guardians fan club."

Jamie gave her a weak smile. Summer sighed and hugged him. She knew what he was going through. To give up on the Guardians. She ushered him back to the car and waved to him as he left.

"Trust me Jamie," Summer smirked her eyes glowing red, "you wouldn't want to be stuck waiting for the Guardians. One day, they may not be there."

As Jamie drove, he felt a tinge of guilt that he had even thought about not believing anymore. When he did reach home, he rushed upstairs without even saying hello to his little sister. He plopped on his bead looking at an old picture he drew after him and the Guardians defeated Pitch.

Then a knock came from his window. Jamie hopped up and opened the window. An icy chill swept through his room and Jamie shivered. He smiled knowing exactly what it was. Jack Frost popped his head through the window with his wide grin.

"Hey kiddo," Jack said cautiously, "Although you aren't much of a kid anymore."

"Jack?" Jamie said allowing his smile to creep a little further, "No way Jack! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"I know it's been a second hasn't it?" Jack said letting himself into Jamie's room.

"Try years," Jamie said giving Jack a high five.

"Yeah I know. Being a Guardian is hard work you know," Jack smirked, "snow days don't just happen

"Hah! I figured it was you who snowed everyone in for a week three years ago. Best week ever!" Jamie laughed taking a seat at the edge of his bed. Jack propped himself on Jamie's windowsill.

"Good times, good times." Jack grinned.

"How come you never came back?" Jamie suddenly said. Jack looked down at his staff, and twirled it in his fingers. He was expecting Jamie to ask the question, Jack just simply didn't know how to answer it.

"You know, well, I guess I just—" Jack looked out the window as the sun began to set. "I don't know I guess I just figured that as soon as you woke up the next morning, that everything would go back to normal and that you wouldn't be able to see me."

"Are you kidding Jack?" Jamie grinned, "There wasn't a day that went by that I have stopped believing in you, Bunny, North, Tooth, or Sandman. Honestly, it was impossible."

Jack smiled, but saw Jamie frown.

"Summer thinks that I should stop believing in you guys." Jamie said looking down at his lap.

"Wait, Summer? The Summer I just met today?" Jack said looking over at Jamie.

"Yeah, Summer." Jamie said looking up, "Wait, you met her? She told me that she didn't see anybody!"

"No she definitely saw me. She was pretty excited too." Jack laughed.

"She must just be trying to protect her precious reputation." Jamie shook his head.

"What rep?"

"She has been picked on over the years for believing in you guys—the Guardians. It's been driving her nuts lately because well, it's our junior year and it looks bad for the two of us to be believing in what they call child's play. It's even worse because she is a girl." Jamie explained.

"What does being a girl have to do with anything?" Jack questioned.

"No clue, honestly. Girls are just way too dramatic if you ask me." Jamie said, "plus the other girls at her foster home pick on her as well. That may add to her sudden changes."

"Wait, foster home?" Jack perked up, "Summer mentioned her mom earlier today."

"Oh, her mom died a long time ago. That's how she ended up in the foster system."

Jack looked down at his staff again and sighed. He wished she would've had a sibling so that she wouldn't feel so alone. Of course this only made him think of his little sister. Jack brushed it off as he let Jamie talk about the eight years of his life that Jack had missed. At one point in time, his little sister came trudging into the room with a finished coloring book asking for a payment. She gasped as she saw Jack and gleefully hugged him. The three of them continued to talk until dinner time when Jack had to leave. Just because Bergess was his home, there were still other places that could use a little snow.

Jack took off in the night, but he caught sight of Summer walking along the sidewalk. He landed in front her, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Jack! You scared me!" Summer giggled, "plus it's night time. You shouldn't do that to a girl walking alone."

"Well you aren't alone now," Jack smiled as they walked on. They walked in silence down the long side walk. It surprised him that Summer didn't have any questions about the Guardians since she seemed so interested earlier.

"So, I spoke to Jamie," Jack said

"What?" Summer said, trying not to sound angry, "Why did you do that?"

"Well he was the first kid to ever believe in me. That's why I was waiting by the high school. I gotta tell you, it feels nice to be believed in."

"Yes I'm sure it is," Summer said as if she knew what he was talking about, "but I wouldn't know I'm not a Guardian. What am I saying? You aren't a Guardian either."

"What?" Jack said with a confused look on his face.

"Everyone knows there are only four Guardians. Sandy, Bunny, Tooth, and North. That's it!" Summer beamed at her knowledge. Jack felt slightly hurt for a second but then realized that he still isn't as popular as the other four were. They had been there almost since the beginning of time. Jack was still just a fraction of the time they had spent as Guardians.

"Yeah, only four." Jack frowned.

"Well shouldn't you be headed off to bring Winter to some random place on the other side of the planet?" Summer nudged him.

"Yeah I probably should," Jack said. He had just realized how stunning Summer really was. Her hair framed her face just right and she walked with such grace. He also noticed how she tried to understand what he was going through, even though she never would.

"Well then go bring joy to children," Summer smiled, "I at least know what that feels like."

Jack called on the wind and took off. He took one last look at Summer and kept flying.

"Ah, kitty doesn't know how to play dirty," Summer shook her head, "Wind, I know you can't hold us both. Lift me up."

Summer was lifted off the ground and she flew just above the mass expanse of houses. Farther ahead, Jack dropped to the ground. Unsure of what happened he looked around with his staff aimed and ready. Seeing nothing, he called on the wind once more. Jack was lifted off the ground and this time it was Summer turn to drop. She expected this, and in return, she had a soft landing.

Summer tried again, calling on the winds force to lift her up, and again Jack fell. He looked back and shot an ice blast, missing Summer by a couple inches. He hadn't seen her, but he thought he would press his luck. Jack got up again and called on the wind one last time. Summer smiled as he took off, faster this time.

"You're way more powerful than you look. Almost powerful enough to be a Guardian. Too bad there are only four, five soon enough." Summer stood up and held a sun pendent that was wrapped around her neck. She closed her eyes and focused. A ring of fire circled beneath her. Her feet seemed to catch fire as her outfit transformed. She was wearing bare-foot sandals now but the fire didn't stop there. It burned her jeans and shirt into a wood singed dress that stopped just above her knee. The fire burned holes on the sleeves causing them to flare out. Lastly, a feather popped out from her back as too medium sized, black with red at the end feathered wings formed.

"I guess I need to move a little faster than planned, Sun." Summer smiled, still clutching her pendent, "This one might jeopardize the plan. He seems to have a connection with the Guardians. What, I'm not sure. But I will find out."

Summer took to the sky looking back at the school. _Glad today was Friday. _She thought. She started to follow Jack wherever he was going. She kept a safe distance and at the same time keeping him in her sight. She dodged in and out of trees just to make sure he hadn't noticed

Eventually she started to pass by snow covered rooftops, and frozen streets. Dawn was coming and the city was beginning to wake up. Unlike Jack, Summer was actually going to have to hide to avoid being seen in plain sight. The air got chillier as she neared the ground. Still Jack soared on smiling as he rode the wind.

He stopped at a stoplight where some kids were crossing the street. He smiled as two boys walked along the sidewalk carrying snowboards. Jack watched as they made their way to a giant hill. It was completely empty and not a soul to be seen. One of the boys frowned as he stepped in slosh. The sun was beginning to melt the snow.

Jack laughed and took his staff and tapped the ground. Snow began to form right before their eyes. The slosh was no longer slosh. The two kids looked at each other and cheered, starting from the top of the hill and sliding down.

Summer smiled at how happy the kids were. She looked at Jack, mesmerized at how happy he could be with hardly anyone believing in him. She jumped when her wings began to sting.

"Ouch!" She whispered, massaging her wing, "Fine Sun, I'm going okay?"

Summer sighed as she sent a sparkle of red to the bottom of the hill. The snow began steam and melt. Summer frowned a little as one of the boys fell face first into a puddle of melted snow. He was soaked from head to toe. The boys looked at each other and got up to go home. Summer looked around to see Jack examining the puddle. Summer decided to power down, putting all of her energy back into the pendent.

Jack looked Summer's way, but she hid behind a tree. Summer held her breathe as he frowned and walked off, changing the puddle back to its original pile of snow. She sighed as she turned and walked out into the street. She smiled as two little girls handed out rose petals to those who walked by. She took one graciously. Summer put the flower in her hair and walked off.

Summer spotted Jack coming in the same direction, sending gusts of cold wind to people walking with groceries. Summer hid behind a tree trying not to be seen. Summer had a wonderful idea as he passed by her. She watched as he sent a wave of cold slicing through the streets. Summer decided to counter what he did. Just as fast as he sent a gust of cold wind, she turned up the heat. She put her hands up, catching the Sun's rays. She sent the rays shining down on everything with snow on it. Within a matter of minutes, the entire down had begun to melt. It was no longer cold but was feeling a bit like summer.

Jack looked back as a kid screamed from being hit with wet snow. He squinted as he saw the town he had just covered in snow, completely melted. The townspeople were just as confused as he was. Summer laughed feeling accomplished with herself. She came out from her hiding place and joined a group of kids running around playing tag.

Jack looked around, staff in hand, yet he couldn't seem to find a target. Everything looked normal. Everything felt normal besides the fact that the air was now hot, no longer cold. Bewildered, Jack took off, heading to the next location that was in need of a snow day.

Summer watched him go as the kids dispersed from their game of tag. _No matter_, Summer though, _his little games can easily be undone_.

"Well my friend, I do believe the time has come," Summer said looking up at the sky, "The meltdown begins now."

Summer powered up letting her wings sprout. She took to the sky as the sun began to go down in the little town. However at the North Pole, the sun was just coming up. Summer rushed as fast as her little wings could carry her so she could meet the Sun for its awakening. She flew fast, creating a heat wave wherever she went.

Finally the pole was in her sight. It was time to begin. She landed and scanned the horizon. The Sun seemed to shine a little brighter. Summer touched her hand to the cold ice and let her powers run free. Her pendent began to glow as a stream of fire sprang out from her fingertips. She stood up as the fire began to spread. From the fire sprang little red and black fairies. They were copycats of Tooth's little helpers.

The fire dispersed leaving the army of fire fairies in front of her. They smiled at her, eyes glowing red.

"Well, well," Summer said marveling at her newest creation, "Who's ready to melt the polar ice caps?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat down on a rooftop at his last destination. He felt like he had a pretty productive day besides that one town. He has no clue what happened. One minute, there was snow all around. The next minute, the snow was almost completely melted. It gave him a sickening feeling. The sun was shining down on this town, but he knew he wanted to be where the moon was. He stood up and gazed at his masterpiece.

"Alright, wind. Take me home!" Jack said letting the wind lift him up and carry him home. As he flew home, he watched the moon greet him as he reached Bergess. He walked the empty streets, peeking into kids' rooms as they had their last hurrah before bed. He passed by Jamie's room, but decided it would be best not to say hi at the moment.

Jack kept wondering where Summer lived. She seemed different than the other teens were, and he was curious about her. Intrigued even. Jack didn't want to admit it, but she had been on his mind nearly all day. It was almost as if she was holding back. Afraid of something. No matter how hard he tried to ignore these kinds of feelings, he always wished there was someone for him to open up to, and someone to open up to him.

A strange light interrupted his thoughts. North had sent up a distress signal—the Northern Lights. Jack stood up making sure what he saw was the signal. He shook his head and took off in that direction. Jack had begun to worry as he rode the wind. What could possibly be wrong now?

When Jack approached, he saw the warning signal going off from the workshop. Jack rushed to the entrance when he felt Bunnymund grab him by the arm and started dragging him somewhere.

"What the—Bunny!" Jack said following Bunnymund.

"The watch tower is under attack mate," Bunnymund said picking up the pace, "Why are the Arctics so cold!"

Jack chuckled as they zoomed toward the watch towers. But he wasn't expecting what he saw. Burning fairies that looked like the tooth fairies swarmed the watch towers, attempting to knock them over. The Yetis on the inside held their breath as one watch tower went down in flames.

"What the—" Jack said as he looked at the three remaining towers. Tooth flew by swatting at a swarm of pixies. Jack immediately sprang into action zapping at the pixies surrounding Tooth. Some of them turned and laughed at Jack, breathing fire and deflecting his blows. Down below, Bunny screamed as the pixies grabbed hold of ears and tried to pin him down. Tooth shrieked too as they grabbed her wings and dragged her down.

Jack swatted at the burning pixies. Another tower went down. Yetis had begun to scramble about. Jack was livid at this point. He released as much energy as he could, freezing the pixies around him. Another swarm of pixies grabbed the hood of Jack's jacket, pulling him down. Jack tried to ward them off, clawing at the air as one of the pixies snatched his staff.

Then all froze in their tracks as a loud crack came from afar.

"No! The pole! It's melting!" North shouted as him and his yetis watched a piece of the pole break far off in the distance. Then another boom came from the workshop as a blast of fire busted open the entrance.

The burning pixies laughed as they dropped them and fled for the workshop.

"It was a trap!" Tooth called, "Sandy!"

Jack hadn't even noticed that Sandman was even there. Since Sandman couldn't talk, it was easy to forget where Sandman is. Sandman nodded to Tooth and took off toward the workshop. Bunnymund and North were close behind. Tooth and Jack took to the air, flying as fast as they could to the workshop.

Bunny and North were trapped by stampeding Yetis, fleeing the building.

"What the—" North said, "You will fight Pitch but you can't stand a little boom?"

Jack, Tooth, and Sandman entered after smashing an entrance at the top of the workshop. It turned out the place wasn't on fire at all. Whoever it was simply used a blow to get into the workshop. Jack entered a room that familiar to all the Guardians. A giant globe stood in the center of the room, but the rest of the room had been torn to pieces.

Tooth gasped as the Summer turned hiding something behind her back.

"Summer?" Tooth said. At that moment North and Bunnymund came bounding in the room.

"Well look who it is," Summer smirked as her burning fairies came into the room sitting on her head, "It's the Guardians. How long has it been again? Maybe three hundred and twenty three years?"

"How did you get out of exile?" North asked, gazing in wonder."

"Does it matter how I got out?" Summer asked, "What matters is how I got in! And I'm going to get back what was taken from me! There's only four of you, and I've only gotten stronger."

"Four?" Tooth asked, "There's five of us now."

"Five?" Summer asked in amazement. She gasped, her heart pounding faster as Sandman moved aside to display Jack. Jack caught her gaze and couldn't help but feel broken. How could he have not seen that she wasn't who she said she was?

"You replaced me?" Summer asked, staring at Jack, heartbreak in her eyes.

"Replaced you?" Jack asked, "There was a fifth Guardian before me?"

"We did not replace you Summer," North said, "The Man in Moon chose to let you go and chose to put Jack in. That was not our decision!"

Summer looked between all the Guardians. It took Jack a second to realize that Bunnymund hadn't said a word.

"Yes, but you could have stuck up for me!" She shouted, "Bunny, you could have stuck up for me!"

Bunnymund looked up at her for the first time, his eyes sad and his heart pounding.

"Summer, I… I could have—" Bunny tried before looking back down at the floor again.

"That's what I thought," Summer said, her voice growing angrier by the second, "Well I have everything I need. You'll all pay for what you did to me!"

Then, Man in Moon shone down bright, displaying the shadow of a tree.

"It's too late, 'Man in Moon'. You had your chance. Now," Summer said staring into Bunny's eyes, "Now I will make my own destiny."

She took the object she was holding behind her back and displayed it. A glowing red orb. Then she let her pendent transform. She spread her wings and took off. Jack couldn't stand it and he took off after her.

"Jack, wait!" he heard Tooth call after him.

"Summer!" Jack called, not wanting to see her leave in such distress, "Summer, wait!"

Summer stopped in her tracks and turned, trying not to cry as she kept her distance.

"What do you want Jack? And don't even think of trying to stop me!"

"Summer I just want to talk! You don't have to do whatever you're planning. I just ask of you one thing," Jack said, staff in his left hand, the other one outstretched.

"And what is that?" Summer said relaxing a bit.

"Don't drag Jamie into this again," Jack said, "Please don't make him apart of whatever scheme you're up to."

Summer seemed to consider this until something sparked her anger, "You seem to have a habit of abandoning people."

"What?" Jack asked.

"You can't even remember who I am! Why should I entrust you to take care of Jamie? No way! I'll keep seeing him and there is nothing you can do about it! He's my best friend! A better one than you'll ever be." Summer shouted and flew off.

Tooth zoomed up to him and started to go after Summer, but he put a hand out and held her back. Tooth put a hand on his shoulder and led him back to the workshop.

"Jack, what happened back there?" North asked as they reentered the workshop.

"She's just angry," Jack said trying to convince himself that she was just talking out of anger, "Now what did she take? And what did she mean by I replaced her?"

The moon shined down on a marking on the floor and cast the shadow of the orb.

"That's right!" North exclaimed, "The Orb of Healing!"

Above Sandman's head, images of a potion and the sun popped up.

"She's going to try to change herself back to normal!" Tooth gasped. Bunnymund simply stood in the corner of the room with his head down, sharpening his boomerang.

"Back to normal?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Bunny said examining his boomerang, "Before she was Summer, she was Mother Nature, aka Life."

"Mother Nature?" Jack asked again. Bunnymund finally looked up at Jack as he began the story.

"About a year after you came, Summer followed, but she came as an Earth nymph. She helped the trees grow, flowers bloom. She used to help me bring spring. The two of us were really close mate. Even when she was a child, she always looked for me the morning of Easter."

"Wait, you used to play with her before she became who she is?" Jack asked trying to process all of the information.

"Yeah," Bunny smiled recalling past memories, "boy she was a fast little tyke. She loved to play hide and seek. Tag was her favorite game. Every Easter she encouraged the local kids to play. All of them loved her. She saved an entire host of kids from a fire and Man in the Moon rescued her."

"How come I never heard of her?" Jack asked.

"Because of what came next." Bunny said, staring back at the ground. Sandman put a hand on Bunny's back as Tooth took over.

"Because of her bravery, Man in the Moon thought she would make a great fit for a Guardian. But something went wrong. She touched something left over from our very first battle with Pitch. It was poisoned. She became very sick and began to change. Her earth powers began to change to fire. She burned everything she touched. Summer begged the Man in Moon to help her but he refused. He made her give up being a Guardian because there was too much darkness in her heart." Tooth frowned.

"She got upset and went crazy," North took up the burden, "eventually we had to put her in exile. Her new powers were making the summer much hotter, causing weird climate changes everywhere. The sun was enough without her adding to it. She had been keeping summer going from underground. It was the only way to help her keep her job without her burning up the entire planet."

"So she blames me for taking her place?" Jack said curiously.

"No Jack," Tooth said softly.

"She blames us for not sticking up for her," Bunny sighed, "she only wants to go back to her old self. To be a Guardian again."

"She loved what she did, Jack." Tooth said putting a hand on his shoulder, "her new powers were just too hard to handle. It was for the best. I just wish she still had that same passion."

"You have no idea what she is capable of," Jack said recalling how many of the other kids at her school seemed to admire her, besides the fact that she still believed in them.

"Wait, you have seen her in action?" Tooth asked.

"She had disguised herself as a student at a high school in Bergess," Jack said, "She ran into me when I went to search for Jamie."

"You saw Jamie? What about Sophie?" Bunnymund said nudging Sandman to wake up.

"Yes, they both seem to be doing quite well." Jack smiled.

"Yeah yeah, that's great, but we have to focus on Summer! She has the healing orb! How are we supposed to get it back?" North said, "wait, I have it! We all know her center! We use it against her!"

"But how do we know her center hasn't changed?" Tooth asked.

"Care has always been her center. She cares about everyone she meets. Unless that has changed, but that would make her heartless, bitter, unconcerning."

"No way," Jack said as the others nodded in agreement, "she still has that center. I have seen how she cares for others! You didn't see her face when I went to talk to her. It was pain, not bitterness. I saw heartbreak, not heartless. And I saw the way she looked at you Bunny. It was longing, not a look that signaled that she was unconcerning. There is good in her, I know it."

The others stared at Jack, knowing how into tasks he can become. But this was more than that. Jack was talking as if he had known her forever.

"Jack, when I came to get you, I heard Summer scream something about you not remembering her," Tooth said turning to Jack.

"I have no clue what she is talking about. I had never met her until two days ago." Jack shrugged, "Plus I have all my memories."

"Well, the town Summer is from isn't too far away from your home town mate," Bunnymund said looking at Tooth.

"Oh! I've got it!" North said pointing at Jack, "Is there a tooth you haven't lost yet?"

"Come on big guy," Jack laughed, "I was a full grown boy, of course I lost all my teeth."

"No wait, North has a point!" Tooth said. She sent baby tooth to examine his mouth. Baby tooth poked and prodded until she smiled and turned to Tooth with two thumbs up.

"You haven't lost one of your back teeth!" Tooth said excitedly, "maybe you do have a memory of Summer and you just don't know it because you never lost that tooth!"

"Well it looks like we have to band together," North said, "Once again! The Guardians must stand together! Are we all in?"

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Great! Tooth, Sandman! If I remember correctly, you guys have jobs to do! Get back to work! Me, Jack and Bunnymund can come up with a plan, while doing everything we need to do." North said smiling at his accomplishment. The team broke up, running to do whatever they had to do.

Jack sat in front of the workshop while North and Bunnymund tried to devise a plan. Jack wondered why he never lost his tooth. In all matters he wondered why it had to be Summer. Summer was the only person that had ever gotten stuck in his brain like that. He thought about her all the time, even now more than ever.

Jack wasn't sure how he was ever going to get over the broken look Summer gave him when she said he didn't remember. At that point he wanted to do anything to get her to smile. He liked her smile. He missed her smile.

"What am I going to do?" Jack asked looking up at the moon, "If you could just send me a sign, anything!"

The moon never responded. Jack drew a flower with his finger, springing a frozen flower to life. He sighed, as he began to bury himself in his thoughts. One way or the other, he would fix this. He wasn't sure how, but he had to do it.


End file.
